The Past
by idontseepenguins
Summary: Lin sees what everyone doesn't and wants to help but doesn't know how.
1. Chapter 1

Hey this is my first Ghost Hunt fic so hope you like. Please tell if you like.

I do not own Ghost Hunt

Your face shines with happiness but your eyes show pain when you think no one is watching. You make everyone smile while hiding your own pain. You hide the pain letting everyone think that everything is ok. I see the pain in your eyes yet I can't bring myself to ask or even dig to find out, to offer some kind of comfort even if I am the last one you suspect. I finally found myself to look up what makes you so sad. What I found shocked me. You who have lost everything yet are always trying to make sure everyone around you is happy. Why, why do you do this to yourself?

Naru and Lin were out of the office so Mai decided to clean up. As she was cleaning Lin's office she found something about her. As she looked over what Lin had written and she started to cry.

Maybe I should tell the truth especially when some of what Lin should have found is only half the truth. But then everyone will be over protective and worry about me. Maybe I should just tell Lin but what if he told Naru. No he would have said something to me first and besides if Naru knows he would have definitely said something, damn Narcissist.

Mai looks at the time and realizes that Naru and Lin should be back any minute. She hurried to puts things back and gets to the kitchen to make tea.

Mai, tea yells Naru.

Yeah, yeah Mai yells back. Lin, do you want any tea.

_No_, he replies.

I want to get back and make sure that Mai didn't see what I wrote. Once in my office I saw right away that she found it.

You ask why but I ask why not. But the simplest reason is I don't want anyone to worry about me. You asked why but I would like to ask why do you hide your emotions. I too can see what your eyes say. I see the worry, the anger, and the sadness. I know that you looked up but not all that is found is true.

Mai wrote a poem for Lin and left it at his desk the next time he and Naru left the office. When Lin found it, he was interested and wanted to know just what the truth was. He spent most of his time trying to figure out how to ask Mai more about her past when one day Mai comes and ask him if he wants to have dinner.

Mai, when do you want to tell what really happened.

Well I would like to know what you already know first Lin.

Please review and tell me if there is something wrong. Thanks for reading.


	2. Chapter 2

Thanks everyone who reviewed alerted, and favorite. Sorry it been so long on the update.

I don't own Ghost Hunt.

Well Lin what do you think you know about my past.

I know that your father was a detective that died in the line of duty. I also found out that you were a twin and your sister's name was Kai. I found that she died the same day as your father.

Not bad Lin, but you must know someone to have found out about Kai. Now are you sure you want to know what really happened because it isn't pretty.

I'm here aren't I?

Oh alright then I will start with my father. He was the best detective there was. He specialized in catching serial killers. People said that if he couldn't catch someone then no one could. He was on a case when he died. It was a monster that would first kidnap young girls. He then would torture and rape the girls. When he was done he would kill and drain the girls of all their blood. He also took pictures during it of the girls. He would hide the girls' bodies and leave contains for blood and pictures for the police. None the bodies were ever found. That monster kidnapped Kai and me.

What!?

Yes, Kai and me. H...he killed her in front of me. He was actually was going to start with me but Kai protected me. I...I can still here her screams. He left and hid her body before coming back to start on m. My dad got there just minutes after that monster stated. They fought for what seemed like forever but was really minutes. That monster gave my dad several wounds and dad with his last but of strength gave the monster a killing blow. When dad fell I ran to dad and he told me to take his call and call his partner to come and get me.

Mai, you said that young girls was so just how old were you when this happened and your sister she wasn't found correct.

Yes, Kai hasn't been found yet but we're still looking for her and I was five.

I'm sorry for what you have had to endure Mai. Please let me know it there is anything I can ever do to help, ok.

Thank you, just by knowing and be there is helping and if there ever does can up anything you will be the first person I ask. Lin can I ask you something on another topic.

Thanks for reading! Please review and tell what you think.


	3. Chapter 3

OMG it's been so long since I last updated. Thanks everyone who reviewed, favorited and alerted.

Yes Mai, What do you have to ask?

Well… Um… is there anything I can do to help to find Gene.

Mai, how do you know about Gene?

Well I met gene before he dead. He was looking into trying to find Kai and all the other girls who have died and haven't been found. The spirit of one of the first girl murder was haunting her old home and her parents called Gene for help. She is stuck here until her body is finding and properly buried. The night Gene died and I dreamed of it. I just thought it a nightmare at first. I t wasn't until I saw Naru that I knew it wasn't a dream and was actually what happened. That's why I want to help. I…only knew him for a short time but he became my friend almost like a brother. I…I have to help him.

Alright, I can see what I can get to you but it might be awhile so that Naru doesn't find out.

Ok, thanks Lin.

No problem Mai. Let me know if there is anything I can do for you.

Hey I know it's short but I'm going to try to get another chapter up tonight. Let me know what ya think.

Thanks for reading.


	4. Chapter 4

I am so sorry. I know it's been far ever since I last updated but I had this chapter written and when I started to type I found that I didn't like half of what I wrote. Thanks to everyone who as reviewed, alerted, and favorite.

Hi forgot to mention that no one knows about Naru being Oliver Davis.

**Five days later**

Urh…why is everyone here. I wish everyone would just go home already. Naru will come out any second now and yell at all the noise, thinks Mai.

This is an office NOT a café, yells Naru

_Knock, Knock_

Hello, is an Oliver Davis here, asks a young man.

All is quiet until Monk starts to say that Oliver Davis isn't here and never was when Naru interrupted him by saying

Yes, what can I do for you but first who are you.

Oh, I'm Jay, a detective and I need to know this person is. (He shows that he has a picture in his hand but doesn't let anyone see it as he hands it to Naru.)

This was my twin brother Eugene or Gene Davis.

He was killed in a hit and run and then was dumped in a lake. Did you find him; Is that why you are here and how did you know I was here, demands Naru.

I know you were here because of my cousin yet my girlfriend wouldn't say a word. And a little sweetie told me you were looking for your brother. Yes, you're correct for the reason I'm here. I actually found him while I was looking for the bodies of ten little girls who were killed and hidden eleven years ago.

Jay, did you find the girls as well ask, Lin.

Yes, Lin, I found the girls and the last girl killed wore a necklace that broke on one spot. It somehow went through a hole in the rocks that was covering the opening to the cave. It then wrapped around Mr. Davis's arm. Though if it hadn't, I would have never found those girls.

K...Kia's necklace! It was Kia's necklace that caused you to find them, wasn't it. J… J…Jay! "Sob sob"

Shh...Shh Mai, I got you. It's ok now. Kia can finally be at peace, comforted Lin.

Yeah, listen to Koujo, offers Jay.

"Door bangs open as Madoka rushes in"

Yay, everyone, Madoka shouts. Jay Lin what the hell are you doing here?

Ah, well you see, Sweetheart I had some information I had to tell to Oliver and Mai.

Hey not sure how much to the story there will be. I tried to make this a story a romance between Lin and Mai but it's not turning out how I planned so now it will be a friendship/comfort.

Thanks for reading and let me know what you think.


End file.
